How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days
by sweetangee123
Summary: Based on the movie. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter have a rocky relationship. Harry makes a bet and Hermione writes an article.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are exclusively owned and copyrighted by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Brothers. I am neither gaining profit nor assuming credit for these characters.  
  
A/N: Hi. I hope you guys like this story. Its obviously based on the movie 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' I'm putting 'You can't love her' and 'This, that and the other' on hold, I will continue those stories when I'm finished this one. Sorry for the wait on those I have exams and and I graduated so it was a very important year and I didn't have time to write. But it's summer now so I will update soon ;) Well enjoy this story.  
  
How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger, at the age of 24, was a writer for the wizarding world's most popular magazine. After she graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she found a nice flat in London, located right outside Diagon Alley, which she shared with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. After leaving her home away from home, Hogwarts, she had lost touch with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. For the first few weeks they had written letters to each other, but their lives just got too busy. She missed them dearly, but she had grown to have almost as good a friendship with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
" This is why homeless people should be donated more goods everyday." Hermione read the last bit of her article.  
  
" Wow. Herm, really touching" Parvati replied, "but it will never appear in Witch Weekly"  
  
"God, I busted my butt in grad school to be 'Hermione Granger the how to girl' to write articles like 'How to use the best pick up lines' and like 'Do Blondes, do they like really have more fun" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Parvati laughed.  
  
" I wanna write about things that matter. Like what's going on in Azkaban, or the homeless or the Ministry of Magic"  
  
" Keep bustin' your butt and you'll get there" Parvati said as she walked back over to her desk. "I've got something to cheer you up. You know that editor that you have been shamelessly flirting with, for a month now. Look what he gave me this morning"  
  
Parvati opened her purse and pulled out a white envelope. She smiled up at Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed and tried to reach for the envelope, but Parvati wouldn't let her take it. Finally Hermione snatched it out of her grip, still laughing she opened it up.  
  
"Ohhhh! Yes! Tomorrow night."  
  
"What happens tomorrow night" Parvati said nonchalantly  
  
"Only the most athletic display known to man kind."  
  
Parvati squealed. "The fairy figure skaters are in town?!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "No." She turned around and yelled out to everyone. "The Quidditch finals are in town!!"  
  
". and I got tickets!!!"  
  
"Ah I see..." Parvati didn't seem excited. She never liked the sport. She remembered when they were in school, Hermione never cared for it either, but she just suddenly picked up this love for it. 'She must miss Ron and Harry so much that she started to adore the only thing those two praised'  
  
" Come with me" Hermione said with an innocent smile on her face.  
  
" All right, I'll go."  
  
"Oh I love you!" Hermione squealed and walked back over to her desk. As soon as she sat down, Cho Chang who was discreetly annoying, popped in.  
  
"Good morning ladies." she said perkily. "Don't forget. Staff meeting in 30 minutes!" she flipped her shoulder length black hair over her shoulder and walked away.  
  
Hermione and Parvati both rolled their eyes and laughed. Cho could be so annoying some times.  
  
As they got back to work, Hermione realized something. She looked up at Parvati who was staring back and then she pointed a finger to the cubical next to her.  
  
" Lavender. Haven't seen her all morning."  
  
" She's probably sulking at home"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well it's my turn, grab three coffees and I'll meet you at the front in 20 minutes"  
  
" Wait! Wait, wait!" Parvati bent down and reached for a black shopping bag under her desk. She stood up and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Samples"  
  
"Ah samples! Good idea" she grabbed the bag and ran towards the stairs. On the way, a lady in a pink blouse and jean skirt came by with a cart full of shirts. Hermione quickly grabbed a green one. 'That will go nice on Lavender' she thought as she stuffed it in her bag and continued her journey up the stairs.  
  
Parvati shook her head. She reached down and grabbed money off Hermione's desk for the coffees. "Drama, drama, drama"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hannah Abbott walked down the streets of London, holding her fashionable jean purse. She was wearing her normal work clothes, which consisted of gray knee length skirt, white blouse and a black suit jacket over it. She walked up to a magazine stand and picked up a copy of 'The witch weekly', flipping through it as she walked across the street to the building in which she worked at.  
  
Coming down the street she saw Harry Potter on his motorcycle. He parked right in front of where she was standing.  
  
" Hello Harry" she said nonchalantly.  
  
" Good morning Han" he said as he took off his helmet. Harry had grown into a very good-looking man, not that he wasn't in school. He was now 6'1 but with the muscles which prevented him from looking lanky. After graduating he and Ron decided to get a flat together inside Diagon Alley. Harry worked at and advertisement agency. Ron and Draco Malfoy, who had surprisingly married Ginny Weasley, both worked with him as well. It was nice to work with people you know. He also had old classmates working in the same building which was nice. Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood and Luna Lovegood. You'd think since he and Hermione lived so close, that they'd bump into each other. But as the birth rate raised, there were now more little witches and wizards moving to Diagon Alley, and it was one heck of a busy place.  
  
Harry walked up to where Hannah was standing and smiled as he saw what she was reading.  
  
"So catching up on your current events eh?"  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes and lowered the magazine and looked at him, as he read the captions on the cover.  
  
"How to make him hot... well if you want to try those out some time, maybe we could get toget -" he could not finish because Hannah, who was feeling annoyed, turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Luna and I have an appointment at 'Witch Weekly'" she said turning to flip through the magazine again. "It's the fastest growing magazine in the wizarding world. And since our clients run a lot of our campaigns, in their little girly magazine, it wouldn't hurt for you to do some reading." She said matter-of-factly as she shoved the magazine at his chest, and smirked at him.  
  
Luna Lovegood, decided to walk out just then.  
  
" Hey Harry" she said as she walked out, sporting the same look as Hannah.  
  
" 'Ey Lovegood" he nodded towards her.  
  
She smirked, "Finally decided to show up?"  
  
He smirked right back at her and nodded. "Yes, I did"  
  
Luna gave him a 'whatever' look and turned to Hannah. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep. I'm ready. Later Har"  
  
They smiled innocently at him and then walked away and he turned around and walked through the doors of the building. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are exclusively owned and copyrighted by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Brothers. I am neither gaining profit nor assuming credit for these characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione walked up to her flat, where Lavender still must be and walked in.  
  
"Lavender?"  
  
She didn't get an answer but she heard someone crying, it was coming from Lavender's bedroom.  
  
"Lav? Honey are you all right?"  
  
Lavender opened the door and looked at Hermione, then she burst into tears again.  
  
"Good morning sunshine."  
  
Lavender just shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face and her nose was all red.  
  
"Come on" Hermione patted her on the back, "get dressed"  
  
Hermione walked through the stuffy room and opened Lavender's, lavender curtains. When they first moved in and went shopping for curtains and such, they decided Lavender should buy lavender curtains. Lavender, being the ditz she is, didn't even know that there was such colour, and went around telling everyone that day that someone made up a nice purple colour and named it after her, and Hermione and Parvati had spent the whole day trying to convince her she wasn't famous.  
  
Lavender sniffed again, and pulled back the covers on her bed.  
  
"No I'm going back to bed," she said as she flopped back down on it. "I have no reason to live"  
  
"The suns out!" Hermione turned her head and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Okay I'll just -" she didn't finish because she decided to blow her nose and weep again.  
  
" Aw, well I brought something for you," Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She then pulled the samples of make-up and the nice green sweater and handed it to Lavender.  
  
"Put this on and it will make your eyes look fiercely green" she winked at her and smiled in a comforting manner.  
  
"Oh" Lavender started crying again.  
  
"Come on Lav, I'm not going to let you lose your job on top of everything else"  
  
"Oh Hermione"  
  
"Come here" Hermione beckoned her with open arms.  
  
Lavender threw her arms around Hermione's neck, and nodded, "I'll be okay"  
  
Hermione nodded and patted her on the back.  
  
"Lav, don't worry. You only dated the guy for a week"  
  
"It was the best week of my life" and then she once again started sobbing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry said as he walked into the office he shared with Ron and Draco.  
  
"Hey Bud" Ron got up from his desk and stood to his full height, 6'2, and walked over the Harry. Ron had been on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team for two years, and then he quit. He realized that the dream he wanted, which was to be known and famous and above others, wasn't that great at all. Being famous was awesome, but being normal was better. So Harry got him a job where he worked, and Ron was much happier being in an office with his friends, rather then traveling all over the world.  
  
Draco then just walked in to the office looking sad. Draco was also the same height as Harry and Ron. After the defeat of Voldemort he was left no choice but to leave his family, he was feeling disgusted by his father and his mother was already dead. Living on his own, he felt lonely, until he found comfort in Ginny Weasley. Him and Ginny were both happily married, and already had a 3-year-old daughter, Taylor. It took Ron some getting used to, seeing his little sister with his enemy. But time passed and everyone became accustomed to it, they agreed that in Hogwarts they were just all immature, so they didn't know any better. Draco also asked for a job with Harry and Ron. So now they were closer then ever.  
  
"Did you hear?" he asked Harry.  
  
"What? That the Quidditch finals are here and Chudley Cannons are going to win!"  
  
he said as he took off his jacket and threw it on the chair.  
  
"You were right," Draco folded his arms and looked at Harry. "Max Hurlin is looking for a new add agency, and Warren wants to move on it"  
  
Harry threw his fist in the air, "YES! Oh- oh this is a good thing, this is a good thing"  
  
He started to take off his shirt and the window to his office was still open to everyone in the hallway. Some ladies getting their coffee stopped and admired his broad shoulders and nice chest.  
  
Harry completely missing the fact that women were gazing at him continued talking to Ron and Draco.  
  
"Did you guys know, that diamonds are as common as taxis on a busy day in London, the value is entirely precious, maintained by supply, demand and advertising"  
  
Draco held up Harry's two work shirts asking him to choose one.  
  
"Strips" he handed it to Harry. "- and Delourer dominates the world diamond market, meaning if I represent them, they represent our entire industry."  
  
Ron and Draco shared uneasy looks then turned back to Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked eyeing them.  
  
"Someone is already spoken for the job" Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Hannah and Lovegood are already on it"  
  
"No way!!" Harry said, then out of the corner of his eye, saw all the women staring at him. They all turned away blushing.  
  
"They're over at that girl magazine now." Harry said thinking he could ask them to quit.  
  
"No Harry it's too late, Warren is meeting the two for drinks tonight at Three Broomsticks to discuss their ideas"  
  
"No. These girls aren't ruining this for me. This is my pitch, my baby, I haven't worked on a project in so long"  
  
Ron and Draco nodded their heads agreeing.  
  
Harry smiled, "Three Broomsticks tonight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Hermione and Lavender got out of the taxis and Parvati was right in front of them waiting with their coffees in her hand. She came up and handed Lavender her coffee first smiling at her comfortingly.  
  
"Hi sweetheart"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Parvati then handed Hermione her coffee as Lavender said, "I really don't wanna talk about it okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"That's good"  
  
They began walking towards their building when Lavender stopped, and started crying again.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?" she whined. "I mean things are going good for a week and a half and then its over," she looked between Hermione and Lavender, "and I am mystified"  
  
"My poor baby" Parvati said as she and Hermione followed Lavender through the glass doors of the building.  
  
"I mean we were so connected," she stamped her foot looking like a child who couldn't buy any candy. "The first time we had sex, it was so beautiful I cried"  
  
She swiftly turned around and made her way to elevator.  
  
Parvati and Hermione looked bewildered.  
  
"You cried?!" Parvati exclaimed, looking as if the world were about to end.  
  
"You mean like one glistening tear right?" Hermione asked as she handed Lavender a tissue.  
  
"No" she said as she passed through the gate near the elevators, "I was really emotional, I even told him I loved him"  
  
The girls stared at each other, totally starstrucked.  
  
"After how many days?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"Two" Lavender hung her head low.  
  
Parvati looked as if she had seen her former professor, Snape, dancing in a thong.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! That's how I felt I wanted to express myself" she pushed the red button on the elevator.  
  
"Well did he say it back" they asked.  
  
"He didn't have to, I know he felt the same. But then he got really busy and he was never home. I kept calling him -"  
  
"YOU KEPT CALLING HIM?"  
  
"Well I never left a message, so he doesn't know its me.."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It was probably one of his friends, because men they frequently call each other" Parvati said sarcastically.  
  
They all got into the elevator as Lavender said , "I know why he dumped me anyway." She looked down at herself. "I'm too fat"  
  
"You're not fat" Hermione and Parvait said at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are exclusively owned and copyrighted by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Brothers. I am neither gaining profit nor assuming credit for these characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"All right ladies" said Lana. She was Hermione's boss. She had vampire white skin and short black hair, she had a mean look to her.  
  
"Okay we'll start today's meeting off with you Cho."  
  
Hermione put her head in her hands as Cho gave off a squeal of delight. She laughed and shrieked as much as she cried, which was a lot. Hermione never liked working with her, she was always too happy and then the next second she would be breaking down in tears, it really got on her nerves.  
  
"Okay I did and article on a lady who accidentally cast a hair charm on herself and set her hair on fire, it's really sad," she paused. "But upbeat" she gave off a toothy smile and another annoying giggle.  
  
'I cannot believe Harry crushed on this girl', Hermione thought.  
  
"I also did another story on the chudley cannons game, how that one guy fell off his broom from like totally 60 feet in the air. But it's upbeat!"  
  
"And my last story is about a member from the 'Weird Sisters' she got a fungus on her toe. It's a terrible story," she paused and looked around the room, and smiled, "but surprisingly.Upbeat!"  
  
Hermione, Parvati and Lavender shared amused looks.  
  
"Well how wonderful" Lana clapped her hands together and then looked around the room and rested her eyes on Hermione, who was absentmindedly twisting a lock of her hair.  
  
"Hermione" she got the girl's attention and she lifted her eyes to Lana. "What's next with 'How to with Hermione'"  
  
"Oh!" she paused, wringing her hands together. "I've been working on something different." She stopped and looked up to see the look on her boss's face, "It's a political piece." she trailed off when Lana interrupted her.  
  
"No, Hermione. I am your boss I say what goes -"  
  
"But -"  
  
"No. For now you write what I want. When you turn it into a must read, then feel free to write wherever the wind blows you, but right now I'm making the decision."  
  
Hermione sighed. She knew it was no use arguing with her boss. She did not want to write about shoes and fashion anymore. She was sick of her job. She wanted more. She worked hard in school, this isn't what she should be doing. She stopped thinking to herself and turned her attention to Lavender who was now being questioned by Lana.  
  
"N-o, S-sorry, I didn't have time to do my column this week. I haven't been feeling to -" Lavender was stuttering.  
  
"She got dumped" Parvati interrupted. Lavender turned her head and glared at her, Parvati just smiled back innocently.  
  
"Oh no!" Lana cried. "That's horrible! But I must say you are looking fabulous."  
  
Lavender nodded a thanks. She looked around at all the faces in the room giving her sympathy. 'God I hate you right now Parvati' she thought.  
  
"Well since you were dumped you should write about it" Lana suggested.  
  
"No I can't use my personal life as a story."  
  
"Oh! I completely understand!" She turned to everyone else. "Who will use Lavenders personal life for a story?"  
  
The first hand that shot up in the hair was Cho's. She had a smirk on her pretty face as she stared at Lana, her 'innocent' eyes pleading. 'What a surprise' Hermione thought turning and sharing a knowing look with Parvati.  
  
"Okay Cho get started on it"  
  
"No!" Lavender held out a hand of protest. "No offense but Cho has no business mucking around in my personal life" she looked very determined to not let this happen, when she heard the unthinkable come out of Hermione's mouth.  
  
"I'll do it" Hermione suggested.  
  
"You will?" Lavender glared at her. What was up with her friends today?  
  
Hermione turned to her too, and nodded her head. "I'll sort of do it."  
  
Lana looked interested in what she was saying and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"I'll start off by dating a guy and the drive him a way."  
  
Lana got the hint and clapped her hands together, "Ah, yes! What not to do"  
  
Hermione was about to speak again when Lana announced the final project.  
  
"How to lose a guy in ten days. Good, go!" she pointed at Hermione then turned her head to her next worker.  
  
"Wait. Excuse me Lana, why ten days?"  
  
"Because five is too short and we go to press in eleven"  
  
Hermione thought about this for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. She turned and saw Lavender was nodding 'thank you' she winked at her and then continued to listen to the boring meeting.  
  
When the meeting was over, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were walking back to the main lobby with Lana, when Lana stopped to introduce them to two of her clients, which to Hermione's surprise, turned out to be her old classmates. Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Hello Ladies" Lana smiled, "This is Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbott"  
  
"And girls this is Parvati Patil our fashion designer. Lavender Brown our health and nutrition adviser and Hermione Granger, our how to girl"  
  
"Hello" They all shook hands as Lana continued.  
  
"Hermione is actually working on something very special right now. 'How to lose a guy in ten days'. She is actually going to date some bloke, and then drive him away in ten days." Lana laughed as she thought this was funny for some reason and then lead Luna and Hannah to her office, Luna giving Hermione a smile on the way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hannah, Luna and Warren walked into Three Broomsticks and went to their table, but to their surprise, there was already someone occupying it.  
  
"Harry, what a pleasant surprise" said Warren as he sat down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hannah forced a smile on her face then sneered at him when he smirked at her.  
  
"I came to the meeting" he replied feeling very confident.  
  
"But you weren't invited" Hannah replied coolly.  
  
Warren occupied the seat next to Harry while Hannah and Luna chose the seats across from them. Harry wasn't going anywhere. Not until he got this job.  
  
"Well fine you might as well join us in discussing our ideas then" Warren said as the proceeded on talking about their ideas for advertising diamonds.  
  
Harry looked up when he heard familiar voices. Yep, he was right. There was Ron, Draco, Dean, Oliver, and Justin.  
  
'Oh great, they came to make my life hell' He saw Ron look at him and smile. Harry nodded back with a smile as his friends occupied the table next to his.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were walking down the street head towards Three Broomsticks. Hermione felt a flood of memories rush through her about her days at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron. She sighed, God she missed them she hadn't seen them in 7 years.  
  
Lavender she was wearing a pink dress that ended just above the knees with spaghetti straps and her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail.  
  
Parvati was wearing black capri pants and a green tube-top. With her long dark hair left straight and down pulled back with a green headband.  
  
Hermione was wearing a black halter-dress that ended a bit passed mid- thigh. Her long hair was framing her face in dark curls all around her, hanging down to the small of her back.  
  
"So this is the plan ladies," she smiled excitedly at Lavender and Parvati. "I'm going to find some poor guy, see if he's the one tonight, and then tomorrow I'll flip the switch." She smiled evilly and Lavender and Parvati laughed at her excitement, as they pushed open the glass doors to Three Broomsticks.  
  
The smell was so old, fresh to Hermione. She made a promise that she would find out where Harry and Ron were when she got home, she couldn't play these games anymore, she had to see them.  
  
Parvati and Hermione got a table in the corner while Lavender went and go them drinks, she came back and set them on the table and sat down. While Lavender and Parvati started a conversation, Hermione was occupied shifting her eyes around the place for fresh meat.  
  
"Guys I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back" Hermione got up from the table and went and asked the bartender where the bathroom is, he pointed to the back of the restaurant. Hermione was making her way to the bathroom when she suddenly bumped into someone all she saw was a flash of red hair before she covered her eyes with her hands where she got hit. 'Ow' she thought. She was about to take her hands down to look at who she bumped into when she heard a squeal of delight. 'I could have sworn I bumped into a man' But it was a man and he had her in a bone crushing hug. Finally Hermione let her hands fall and looked up to see the face of her best friend Ron Weasley. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys. Remember to keep reviewing, and don't flame me please. =) Hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be so nice H/Hr action in the next chapter. lol ;) Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are exclusively owned and copyrighted by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Brothers. I am neither gaining profit nor assuming credit for these characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ron" Hermione asked quietly. Then she yelped as Ron lifted her off the floor and spun her around in a circle.  
  
"Hermione. Oh Herm I missed you"  
  
"I missed you too Ron!" Hermione pulled back from the hug to get a good look at him. He still had the same red hair, and freckles all over his face.  
  
"You look great Ron" she smiled up at him, but was surprised when she saw him looking her over.  
  
"And you look." he trailed off as he looked at her again. "Hot!" he gave off a low whistle and she blushed while laughing a bit.  
  
"How have you been? And why did you stop writing to me? And calling me?" He said crossing his arms looking at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be one to talk Ronald" she poked him hard in the chest and then raised her right eyebrow at him.  
  
Ron laughed and then pulled her into a hug again, "God how I missed you. Even though you always bossed me around."  
  
She shook her head amused at him. "Well Weasley I, have to go to the washroom, go to the table in the corner over there. You'll find Lavender and Parvati, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he turned around and walked over to the table, while Hermione made her way to the rest room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"So my idea is, people say diamonds are forever right?" Harry looked at the two girls in front of him sneering and his boss who looked interested.  
  
"Well we say diamonds are for everyone." Harry finished and saw a satisfied look on his boss's face, so he turned to the girls smugly.  
  
"I like it!" Warren said.  
  
Hannah gave an exasperated sigh, "We don't" she spoke for her and Luna.  
  
"If diamonds were for everyone then they would lose their status. And status is which causes everyone to buy them in the first place. You would know that if you understood women, which you don't"  
  
Harry gave off a laugh of his own. 'Argh!' he thought turning his hands into fists under the table. He always got frustrated with Hannah, but he had to be careful in public that he does not break anything. Although it would not be that odd because he was in the wizarding world.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, no men does"  
  
"But women fall in love with diamonds. If a guy has a diamond she'll be after him in a second."  
  
"I am not talking about a women in lust Harry" Hannah replied to his statement pointedly. "A women in lust wants chocolate. A women in love wants diamonds."  
  
"I am talking about love. I mean head-over-heels lets grow old together love! I mean I love women" Harry said spreading his arms.  
  
"So you're saying you could make a women fall in love with you? Or with diamonds Harry?" Luna asked.  
  
Harry looked at her smugly, and then smirked. "Both"  
  
Hannah laughed, "I would love to see you prove that Harry."  
  
"All right. I will. I'll choose a women, and I'll make her fall in love with me, and if I do, this project is mine."  
  
Harry turned to Warren to look for his approval.  
  
"All right Harry, if you bring this girl to our party that Mr. and Mrs.Dealour are holding, and she's in love with you by then. Than this project is yours."  
  
While Harry and Warren were talking, Hannah caught a glimpse of Hermione Granger coming out of the restroom. 'How to lose a guys in ten days huh?' Hannah thought then smiled evilly.  
  
"All right Harry, how about we choose a girl, right now, in this restaurant"  
  
"All right, who's the lucky chick?"  
  
"How about the blonde babe in the corner?" Luna suggested.  
  
Harry looked over and there was a lady with blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, she was really heavy and she was gulping down a beer.  
  
"Be nice ladies."  
  
"Okay what about that brunette over there?" Luna point to someone sitting at a table close to theirs.  
  
Harry turned to look, and their was a really skinny girl with greasy looking hair.  
  
Hannah took this as her chance to point out the winner. "No, her" she pointed to Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry turned to look and his jaw dropped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"So you three are living together?" Ron asked Hermione, Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Yep" they all replied with a smile.  
  
"Ron are you here by yourself?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Nope I'm here with, Oliver, Dean, Draco and Justin" he paused, "and Harry"  
  
Hermione felt her stomach lurch and the mention of her other best friends name.  
  
"Harry's here?" Hermione couldn't contain her excitement and pulled Ron up.  
  
"Yeah he's here, come on" he grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her towards his table.  
  
Hermione was feeling nervous. She was going to see all her old classmates. 'Do I look all right?' she thought nervously. 'Did Ron say Draco?' Hermione shook her head. She didn't care. She was a little preoccupied trying to figure out why she was feeling nervous to see Harry, she shook off the thought when they arrived at the table.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Ron and holding on to Ron's hand was Hermione. His eyes lit up. 'It really was Hermione. My Hermione. My best friend Hermione. and I'm supposed to make her fall in love with me' Harry thought the last part with uneasiness as he got up and practically tackled Hermione to the floor.  
  
Hermione felt so safe and warm as she threw her arms around Harry's neck and breathed in the sent of him. Oh she would never get enough of hugging Harry.  
  
Harry felt like he was finally home. Holding Hermione was home to him. Suddenly the uneasiness of making Hermione fall in love with him turned into a very excited and lovely feeling.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were greeting everyone, and all their old classmates.  
  
"Hey Pav, you think Hermione found one?" Lavender pointed to where Harry and Hermione were still hugging.  
  
"Who? Harry?" Parvati replied bewildered.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean their best friends, so if Hermione drives him away secretly, I mean Harry won't get mad at her. He would probably just realize that they are best friends and that it won't work out between them, that'll be the excuse."  
  
"Yeah but won't Harry be the least bit curious why Hermione would act the way she is going to?"  
  
"They haven't seen each other in seven years Pav. People change."  
  
Parvati nodded agreeing and then looked back at Harry and Hermione. She shook her head back and forth, "Dram, drama, drama" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long well this chapter is H/H action so enjoy! And I'm sorry to say this chapter is really short lol! I promise the next one will be longer though. Oh and I probably won't update again after this for a while because I'm going on vacation!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are exclusively owned and copyrighted by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Brothers. I am neither gaining profit nor assuming credit for these characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry and Hermione finally pulled apart. They looked at each other, both smiling into each other's eye's. Hermione stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.  
  
"I missed you, oh so much!" she said pulling him to her again, afraid that if she left his embrace she might have to wait another seven years to be in his strong arms again.  
  
"And I miss you too Mione!" he looked down at his little friend. He was taking in her face. Her big brown eyes that sparkled with excitement, her long dark eyelashes, her perfectly shaped lips, and her beautiful oval face. He had to admit, as he looked her over, he had a very good looking friend.  
  
"So how have you been Harry?" Hermione asked as she took his hand and led him over to a vacant table.  
  
"Great, I work for an advertising company, we're actually in a middle of a meeting now."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said, "I shouldn't keep you then"  
  
Harry calmed her down and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Mione, it's all right. Really. We actually just finished, I guess. It was a meeting about a project that I'm trying to win to work on. So my boss said he'll let me work on it if I win the bet." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, so what's the bet you have to do" Hermione asked quietly, pulling a piece of gum out of her purse and popping it in her mouth.  
  
"Oh well I have to" he trailed off as he looked at her and remembered he was supposed to make her love him by the company party, which was in ten days. Suddenly he thought that maybe he could tell her about the bet. I mean she was his friend, so maybe she could play along with it, and tell his boss that she was in love with him. Although, Hannah and Luna knew Hermione. He knew they had probably thought about this. So maybe he would just make Hermione fall in love with him for real. It wouldn't be bad at all.  
  
Hermione looked on curiously, "Well what is it?"  
  
"Oh I just have to um actually I'm not sure what the bet is." he lied and laughed nervously.  
  
Hermione laughed at him, "You agreed to a bet when you don't even know what the bet is? Well that was smart Harry." She said the last part with sarcasm and continued laughing at him.  
  
"Well not all of us are as smart as Hermione Granger" he pointed a finger at her.  
  
Hermione grabbed his finger and folded it back into his hand and smiled at him, shaking her head.  
  
"Well I know this will sound surprising, but I'm a writer for Witch Weekly" she stopped when she saw the amusement on Harry's face.  
  
"My Hermione working at a girl magazine never thought I'd see this coming!" Hermione hit him on the back of the head as he said this.  
  
Harry was still laughing though, "Have you told Ron yet? Oh I can't wait to tell him this" Harry continued laughing and now Hermione was getting annoyed. Yes she knew it was true, and she regretted it everyday. She wasted her intelligence for a stupid magazine. Oh but things would change once she got through her 'How to Lose a Guys in ten Days'. She stopped when she thought of this. She looked up at Harry's handsome face, 'he's so adorable' she thought. Maybe Harry could be the guy that she first lulls into her female trap and then drives him away, doing all the things he would hate. And she knew everything about him so it would be much easier to annoy him. Oh and of course when this was all over she could explain to him what she had done, he would understand, he's her best friend. It was settled then, Harry was the one.  
  
Harry, who was still unbelievably cracking up, looked at Hermione and saw that she was looking at him in a weird way. He was about to say something when suddenly Hermione grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips to his. His eyes were still wide open but at the feel of her soft lips he relaxed against her and wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist.  
  
Hermione had a million thoughts going through her head. Harry seemed to like the kiss, and for this she was very delighted. She ran her tongue along Harry's closed lips, and he opened his mouth to her.  
  
Harry groaned feeling her tongue clashing with his, and plunged his hands into her hair, he loved the feel of her body pressed tightly against his, and he adored the wonderful feel of her soft lips against his. He knew he would never get enough of this. 'Looks like I found one' he thought. He moved his hands from her hair and brought them up to cup her face pulling her head, if it was possible, closer to his.  
  
Hermione's arms were around his neck and her hands were fisted in his raven locks. She licked the ridge of Harry's mouth and then practically shoved her tongue down his throat as far as it would go. It made Harry's eyes cross, and he emitted a loud moan, pulling Hermione on to his lap as they continued kissing, or licking each other's tonsils.  
  
Ron, Draco, Oliver, Dean, Justin, Parvati, Lavender, Hannah, Luna, Harry's boss and everyone else in Three Broomsticks were staring open mouthed at Harry and Hermione who were starting to fondle with each others clothes.  
  
"What a sickening site. To see my two best friends, snogging each other's brains out" Ron said turning away.  
  
Hannah and Luna were talking quietly to each other.  
  
"So looks as if they are both starting already" Hannah said to Luna who sat beside her."But in public?" Luna stared wide eyed as Hermione ripped open Harry's shirt.  
  
"Why should it matter, Hermione always gets her job done, she'll drive him away." Hannah said looking disgusted as now Harry had his hands up Hermione's skirt.  
  
"Someone should put a stop to this!" said Luna still staring wide eyed. "Before they shag each other in public!" she finally turned away very disturbed.  
  
Hermione was obviously attracted to Harry, so it would be no problem for him to make her fall in love with him in ten days. As Harry sat their snogging his female friend senseless he had no idea Hermione was planning to do the total opposite to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

It has been three long years since I have written this story, and I have further decided that I will not finish it.

I do not like Harry Potter as much as I used to and after "Half-Blood Prince" I no longer like Harry/Hermione as much as I used to. This story has so obviously been done before so my suggestion is to go and search for another romantic comedy based on H/Hr. I just don't feel the same way about shipping anymore; it's so old to me now and even boring. Harry and Hermione obviously don't belong together in canon so I have more or less lost my inspiration for writing about them. Those who still have faith, well…more power to you! If anyone would like to take over this story, then by all means just tell me in a review and you are free to do so.

Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

Sweetangee123


End file.
